


Never in a Million Years

by Mystixle



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphyne, Angst, Asgore and Toriel are NOT together, F/F, F/M, Frisk - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationships, Smut, dont be mad, first fic, papyton, sad stuffs..., sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystixle/pseuds/Mystixle
Summary: Its been a year since the monsters appeared. Your name is Y/N. You havent seen your mother in years, and the only one keeping you company is your best friend Lily.But that all changes when a skeleton family of two move across from you....





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, its my first fic! So if i do anything wrong, please, Let me know and I will fix it! I will put an * on every chapter with Smut!

> _"If you love me let me gooo~"_

You slam your hand against your alarm clock, ending the song from blaring into you sleep ridden ears.

Knowing you couldn't stay in bed any longer, you lazily move your legs to dangle off the hammock you call a bed. You picked up your phone and rubbed your eyes. You looked down to see the time was.. 8:30.

You walked sluggishly to the kitchen until you realized the time. You angrily stomped toward the your roomates room and knocked. _Loudly._ Kept knocking until she opened the door. " Im up, Im up!" She exlaimed, laughing. "Lily! Why didn't you wake me up!" You yelled. "You looked so peaceful, I-" You cut her off with a glare.

"That's hardly an excuse, I have to get to work!" You exclaimed angrily. You were'nt really mad, just frustrated that she didn't wake you up. "I'm sorry, Y/N..." She said, obviously ashamed.

"I forgive you."

"No you don't."

"You know what, you're right. I don't." You said playfully.

"Noooooo, forgive meeee-" You slammed the door, cutting her off. You laughed as Lily squeaked and fell with a loud thump.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

You got to work with an angry boss waiting for you.

"Sorry I'm late!" You yelled. John just grumbled in response. You walked in the store, inhaling the scents of roses and hydrangeas. 

You were restocking some of the roses when you heard the bell anouncing someones arrival." Hello, welcome to the Flower Pot how can I help you." You said without looking up."uh, i'll take some hydrangeas, they're a gift for a friend.

"Of course, they're right down this ai-" You looked up and gawked as you saw who your were talking to. It was a skeleton, a couple inches shorter than you ( which was really short ) with a blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and were those slippers? You blushed a similar color to the roses you were tending to. 

"I-I'm sorry for st-t-taring!" You stuttured

"no big deal, i get 'em alot more than you think." He replied. Sans, his nametag says. It was a uniform for a hotdog stand near where you live.

"You said Hydrangeas?" "yup." "The hydrangeas are right down aisle 2." You said after getting over your embarrasment.

In a couple minutes, you were giving him change for the flowers. You turned around to say goodbye, but he was already gone.

What a strange skeleton.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry last chapter was a little short. It was just the introduction of Lily, John, and sansy~
> 
> This one will be a bit bigger
> 
> -Mystixle

   It was the third time you found yourself thinking about that skeleton. Sans. It was an odd name, but easy to remember. "I'm worried about you Y/N." Lily says, walking in your room. It wasn't messy, but it definitely wasn't clean. Lily was saying something, but you couldn't hear it. You were thinking about Sans again. " Damnit, why aren't you listening!" Lily suddenly yells, frightening you.

 

"I'm sorry, I spaced out"

 

"What are you thinking about~" She questions in a playful tone. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" You quickly replied. Too quickly.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I have to get to work!" You yelled, zooming past her. "Hey wait, I'm not done with yo-" You were already gone, running down the stairs to hail a cab. On you're way down, you bumped into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sor-"

"it's no biggie."

You know that voice....

It belongs to a certain skeleton.

"Heya, Sans." You said causually. "hey." He replied back. You just stood there, staring at each other. It felt like an hour past while you were staring, until you realized you had work. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late work johnsgonnakillme-!" You said as you ran past Sans. "Catch up with you later!" You yelled back at him as you were running. You quickly got in a cab before Sans could say anything else.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

You just got out of work, tired and exhuasted. Today was a busy day, people buying flowers for their loved ones. While you have dated, none of them have lasted long enough to make it to Valentines Day, which frustrated you. You were sad that no one loved you enough to stay with you for more than five months. You texted Lily.

 

 

**Y/L - _Up for some shots?_**

**_Lily - Hell Yeah! What time?_ **

**_Y - 8 30_ **

**_L - At Patrick's?_ **

**_Y - Yeah_ **

**_L - Whats the special occasion_ **

**_Y - Just need a couple drinks is all_ **

**_L - mmmkay! Meetcha their cutie!_ **

 

You chuckled at Lily's antics. Lily was your best friend. She was always their for you. She supported you through college, highschool, hell, even middle school. You were actually suprised that you knew that long. You thought about this as you hailed a cab. She was your friend for 11 years. She was always a really devoted one too. She would help you with homework, let her borrow her notes, hell, she even let you copy of her test sometimes!

The cab stopped at Patrick's brewery. It was a small place, not much, but you loved it here. So did Lily. But what you didn't expect is to see a certain skeleton on one of the barstools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming out tommorrow. HYPE!  
> The angst train is almost at its stop.
> 
>  
> 
> -Mystixle


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a skeleton sitting at the bar...  
> He looks absolutley plastered  
> Guess your gonna join him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for the Kudos! I will be shouting up those who leave Kudos!
> 
> Todays winner is - *drumroll*
> 
> StarScreamsGirl!
> 
> Thanks for Kudos!

  You see Sans sitting their laughing along with Jason, the bartender. He looks absolutely plastered. He has a faint blue tinge ( Blush? ) to his cheeks. Other than some tear stains on his jacket, he looks happy. You walk over to him. You have time till Lily gets here. "Hey, Sans!" You say, waving. "Is this seat taken!" 

 

"uhh, no. no it's not taken." He says to you, fumbling over his words. "Mind if I take a seat?"

 

"yes. i mean no! i don't mind!" Sans replies. You sit down, ordering a lemon drop. "Why are you here?" You ask quietly. "to drink." Godamn that cheeky fucking skeleton. 

 

"I mean, obviously, you're at a bar. I mean, why do you need a drink?" You ask, rephrasing your question.

 

"because i'm thirsty?" He replies, smiling.

 

"Sans, you know that's not wha-" He cuts you off with a quick hand movement, making you flinch. Suddenly, theres a slip of paper on the bar table. Its a phone number. Before you can turn to ask why he gave it to you, he gets of his chair and says something.

 

" _alcohol_ you later." 

 

And with that, gives a lazy wave, and jumps off his barstool, vanishing before he even hit the floor.

You're so confused at what just happened. You turn to Jason, mouth agabe. "J-Jason, did you fucking see that?!" You yelled suddenly, causing him to laugh. He doesn't reply though. Jason doesn't talk much, he's what you call a man of few words. But he's a good friend when you need one. And a great listener.

Before you can ask him any more questions, Lily walks through the door. "Lets get plastered!" She yells, grabbing you by the arm.

"Lily No!"

"Lily Yeees~!"

You turn to Jason, throwing him money for your drink. He chuckling when Lily orders a couple drinks, grabs them, and hails a cab. You are so gonna stay in tommorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are pretty short, but remember I have school, so I have to manage my time. This weekend I might post 1 or 2 chapters, hopefully longer than the others!
> 
> Thank you again StarScreamGirl!
> 
> -Mystixle


End file.
